


The Cherry Goes POP!

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Both Parties, F/M, Foreplay, NSFW, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: With Abby, Tim is always willing to try something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Includes: Tim/Abby smut, back door entry, very graphic.

Tim entwined his fingers with Abby's, a pleased smile crossing his lips as he glanced sideways at her. He'd gotten over the fact and embarrassment of Abby tricking him into the coffin that she called her bed, and the team knowing about it. It was fine, and quite comfortable once he got over the fact that he was sleeping in a box for the dead. The material was Elf Lord worthy for his exposed skin, great for having sweaty, passionate sex on. 

That was why he was smiling now as he looked at Abby laying on her stomach, naked, and asleep. Shadows squared across her white skin, the dip of her back and the curve from her breast to her hip and the roundness of her arse, and the tattoos that were scattered about her perfect figure, her long raven hair and thick, red lips. Unlike what Tony had assumed, Tim didn't really have a specific type of woman; he just wanted someone that he was able to connect with—Abby's body was just a bonus.

Abby's fingers moved with his. "Mm. You trying to cuddle, Timmy?" she asked him in her rough voice.

"You don't like to cuddle," Tim reminded her.

"Right. But I always make an exception for you, remember?" her eyes cracked open and she gave him a pointed look.

"I remember," Tim said and found himself turning red and hot at the reminder as Abby shifted until she was pressed to his side, her head on his chest.

**\--! _pop!--_**

_"Abby...?" Tim trailed off nervously as he looked at the naked forensic scientist on her hands and knees on his bed, her back to him. "I'm not—I'm not so sure about this."_

_"Come on, McGee!" Abby whined, looking over her shoulder at him. "What's there to be unsure about?"_

_"Uh, bah..." Tim stuttered, he was naked as well, and on his knees, his cock was erect and he was wearing a condom. There was barely any blood left in his head, Abby was naked, her cunt was very wet and hot for him, and she was giving something to h im that all men, every single one on the earth, especially Tony, wanted. But this was not in his harddrive, he had never really thought about it._

_"Timmy!" Abby twisted around to face him on her knees, before she sat back onto her folded legs. "I'm giving you something that every guy wants."_

_"I know," he glanced away._

_"Is that what this is about?" she asked him gently. "You think that I'll do this with anyone?"_

_"No..."_

_"And I don't. I'm a scientist, I experiment. So, of course I tried it out when I was in collage, and I'm doing it now. For **you** , Timmy." Abby said and cupped his cheek._

_Tim looked at her. "I don't want to hurt you, Abs." He put his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze._

_"You're not going to, if you do what I told you." Her hand trailed from his cheek and down his chest before she grasped the base of his cock and gave it a tug and squeeze until he gasped, before she grabbed the bottle of lube next to his knee and slapped it into his hand. And then, in her usual flurry of movements, spun back around on her knees and planted her hands on the bed, baring her behind at Tim. "Come on, Timmy. Right through the back door, no knocking, no nothing, just kick that door down!" she cheered._

_"Abby!" Tim protested._

_"Oh, we're both adults, McGee!" Abby returned over her shoulder._

_"Still! This'll be like having sex for the first time all over again," he procrastinated._

_"Oh, McGee. You'll be fine."_

_"That's not the point," he wagged his finger at her, before planting his hands on his slim hips, the bottle still in his one hand. "I may not have a vast knowledge of the human body like Ducky, but I do know that a pretty little bum like yours has tons of blood vessels and is very delicate."_

_"Aw, thanks, Tim."_

_"Abby!"_

_"Right." She nodded her head curtly and probably would have saluted if she could. "Delicate bum."_

_"Mm-hm." Tim knew that she wasn't taking this as seriously as he was and just had to make her realize, and so he gave her plump cheek a hardy slap._

_"Ow! McGee! " she cried out in surprise and glared at him in shock as she rubbed her sore bottom._

_"Just proving a point,"_

_"Fine," Abby pouted and turned around to him._

_Tim smiled, he found that Abby always became sexier when she pouted._

_"But that just means if you do it correctly, it can be the most passionate and sensual thing that someone could ever experience." she told him with passion and personal experience. She cupped his face. "And it's even more than that if it's done with the person that you love, Timmy, then there's nothing more better." Her voice was gentle as she spoke, trying to convince him._

_Tim searched her beautiful face. He still couldn't believe that someone like her was into someone like him, and to give him something like this? Every man's dream... He knew that she wouldn't force him into something that he didn't want to do, but half the stuff that he did with Abby in bed as well as outside, were things that he was sure that he didn't want to do, until she convinced him to do them._

_"Alright," he told her._

_"What?" she asked in surprise. "Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_" **Yes**!!" Abby screamed in  excitement and squished his face between her hands as she pulled him in for a big kiss._

_Tim chuckled softly as she did a little triumphant dance, naked and on her knees before she gulped in air._

_"You're not going to regret this, Timmy, I promise!" she told him, turning back around on her hands and knees._

_Tim took in the sight of her again, exposed, hot and wet. Giving herself to him. Not to Tony, to **him.** It felt like his heart was just shot-up with love._

_He settled in behind her, his cock not once losing its zeal for Abby's behind. He traced her buttocks before the tips of his finger traced her sensitive folds that surrounded one of her more tender areas. He used her own body's lubricant and traced it around her puckered sphincter._

_He heard her suck in a breath at the touch and felt the powerful muscle contract and release beneath his digit. And he seemed to realize then that this was no more difficult than what he usually did. _

_That was when he relaxed._

_Tim found himself smirking as he parted her cheeks, giving himself more room as he bent forward and licked her front to back, sticking his tongue in every place he could find, he meant business when he used his tongue. Abby gasped in pleasure at the attention and she pushed back onto his face._

_He didn't stop her either. He loved the way she smelled, and the way she tasted. He ended his journey with the tip of his tongue pushing its way through her ring of muscle._

_Abby gasped before she moaned with delighted pleasure. This part of her had long since been paid any attention by man and Timmy was currently going to town._

_While still giving Abby the attention that she deserved with his tongue, trusting in and out, he coated two of his digits with the lubrication, warming it over._

_He freed his mouth. "Ready?" he asked her softly._

_"Mm-hm." she nodded, biting her lip lightly._

_Tim placed one hand on her hip, holding her cheek, and slipped the tip of his lubbed finger through the ring of muscle._

_"Ah!" she gasped in pleasure._

_Tim murmured comforting words to her as he waited for the pressure around his finger to subside a little before he pushed his finger in further. It was nearly right away the he was able to move it around, getting her used to it again. She moaned. He slipped in his other finger at the same time he pushed his cock into her empty hole. _

_He gave her double the pleasure in double the place, stimulating her. He thrust into her wet and hot vagina as he scissored his fingers in her rectum, stretching her to his size._

_She was really into, and as he pulled himself from her completely, his cock and his fingers, he could hear her start to grumble in complaint as she panted, but before she could finished the sentiment, he lined up his cock at her backdoor and pushed his head through the ring of muscle. _

_The grumble was cut off into a gasping moan. "Ahh-hah!"_

_Tim let out a gasp of his own. Such heat! Such tightness! he had to pause for a moment as Abby's muscles squeezed tight around him, sucking him in. This was so much different than what he thought it would it be. And then he couldn't hold himself back anymore and he knew that Abby felt the same way. And so he thrust into her._

_As Abs had predicted, he did not regret this and he was never going to look back—if only to reminisce._

**\--!pop!--**

Tim was thoroughly flushed as he petted Abby's silky hair and finished with the memory. It had left him hard and undeniably turned on. And he let Abby know it. He gently took her hand that was laying on his chest and moved it down to between his legs and his throbbing member.

Abby glanced down at him and to where he worked her hand around his erect penis before she giggled and lifted herself onto her elbow to look upon his face. He looked back at her, not even ashamed or embarrassed at the action in the least.

"We just finished," she told him.

Tim smiled up at her. "What? You're not tired, are you?" he teased her.

Abby glowered back at him. "Really, Timmy?" she asked him with a smirk as she started to stroke his cock.

"No," he gasped out.

"I'm wasn't the one that had a daydream and got an erection."

"I'm glad you didn't," he told her with humour.

She chuckled. "Speaking of that..." she stopped her ministrations.

He looked disappointed. "What?" he asked her in suspicion. With that tone of voice, he knew that something extreme was going to come next. It was true that while the last time she had that tone, he experienced having anal sex with a woman for the first time—he wasn't quiet liking the connection that started this one.

"We could do it again." she told him, sitting up.

"Oh?" he gave her a flirtatious twist of the lips.

"Yep." She smiled back. "If I liked it so much, I know that you would too."

Tim furrowed his brows for a moment in confusion, and while his head wasn't always in the gutter like Tony, it didn't take him long to make this connection. " **What?!"** he demanded, jerking himself upright and a little away from her.

"What?" she shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what?'?" he told her.

"All I was suggesting was that maybe you'd like to be on the receiving end."

"How can you say that so nonchalant?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not gay, Abby!" he protested to her, getting up from her coffin-like bed.

"That's not what I said!" she protested back, standing up on her knees.

"You might as well have."

"How?" she questioned.

"Saying that I'm going to like it up the ass."

"Tim!"

"What?!"

"If doing that made you gay, then what would that make me? Hm?" she crossed her arms across her breasts.

Tim looked at her, opened-mouthed, stunned. "That doesn't make you anything," he told her, stepping to her and cupping her face gently. "It makes you who you've always been—perfect." He kissed her forehead gently.

"So, then why does it have to make _you_ something?" she asked hi m just as soft, her hands holding onto his arms.

"I'm a guy," he told her, keeping his hands in place. "It's different."

"How?" she asked him again.

Tim glanced away from her. "It just does."

"How, Timmy?" she asked this time with a little more force. "How?"

He didn't say anything to her, didn't look at her.

"Timmy..." she begged him, clutching at him.

"Abby," he sighed.

"Please,"

Tim sighed. "I don't know," he told her in a whisper. "Okay?"

"Sit." She told him.

Tim did, but he didn't look at her, his erection was slow to deflate.

She turned on the bed to face him, and held his hand in both of hers. "What would be so bad if you did?" she asked him. "You know that I would never tell anyone."

"I know," he finally spoke.

"Okay. And the only thing that this would do, would make us closer and give each of us more pleasure, Tim."

"You think?" he asked tentatively, looking up at her.

"I know." She grinned broadly at him, beaming.

Tim still didn't look too sure. Abby stood up in front of him and put a hand on his bare chest, and pushed him back onto the bed. She met no resistance as she straddled him.

"Don't worry, Timmy. I'll take good care of you."

Tim nodded, looking so innocent under her. It was so sweet.

Abby kissed him softly, but passionately. If she was going to get Tim through with an enjoyment of the experience, then she was going to have to show him that it was very much like any other time that they made love—except this time, _he_ was going to be the focus.

She kissed the corner of his mouth before trailing them down his jaw. She sucked on the soft flesh of his neck for moment and he moaned, his hand twining in her hair, and left a purple-ish mark on the skin. She trailed her lips down his shoulder and down his arm, taking his hand from her hair and sucked on each of his digits. She paid apt attention to each of his nipples, waiting for them to perk up as she twirled her tongue around the hardened nubs.

Abby knew that Tim was really liking what she was giving because by the time she got to between his legs, his cock was rather hard and very eager for attentions from her mouth as was the rest of him. As she took the large member into her mouth and started to suck, Tim thrust into her mouth. She didn't try to stop him and instead used the opportunity of his hips lifting off the mattress to slid a pillow underneath them.

Abby was sure that he didn't even notice, his face flushed with pleasure and his eyes shut with it.

She didn't spend as much time on his cock as she usually did, because what would be the point of Tim coming when they had hardly begun? Tim's breathy whine of disappointment was shut down as she took both of his balls into her mouth like a couple of jaw-breakers.

Next, she replaced her mouth with her hand and jerked him off tantalizingly slow, using this as a distraction, she explored him further with her tongue than she had ever gone before! Past his cock and past his balls.

The tip of her tongue traced over the untouched path of flesh that separated her from her ultimate goal, and she felt a shiver travel through Tim's body—not quite sure if it was out of pleasure or not. 

Tim grasped the sheets as it went through his body, he wasn't sure what he felt about Abs down that low, but it wasn't in disgust. He would have said _no_ if it were. He told Abby that he would go through with this and he would, if it got to be too much for him, he'd be sure to let her know.

When he didn't voice a complaint, Abby continued downward until she reached that constricted sphincter. Abby stopped her ministrations on his cock, if they were going to do this, she wanted him to focus on everything that he felt as it happened. No distractions.

She looked up at him. "Do you want me to keep going, Timmy?" Abby asked him, her voice rough and her tongue soaked with the taste of him.

"Mm-hm." Tim nodded his head, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his fists were clenched white, he was as tense as a spring.

"You're going to be fine, Timmy." She told him and he just nodded.

She went back down and the tip of her tongue traced the tight ring of muscle, and then probed its center. Tim made a slight squeak of distress, but didn't tell her to stop.

"Relax, Timmy." She told him softly.

"I'm trying," he told her, his breath rough, but he didn't sound it at all.

"I know you're nervous, but you don't need to be." She gave the tender flesh of the inside of his thigh multiple kisses. It seemed to help, so she continued as her finger tips trailed along his flesh like feathered-tips.

Tim found it very sensual and soothing, and his tense-factor went down a notch. He always loved the feel of Abby touching him. He could lay there all day, naked, eyes closed as she just ran her fingers across his flesh. And though she was not paying attention to his eager cock, he found that he was now relaxed enough the his knees dropped and his thighs opened up.

This was what Abby had been waiting for and she went down before Tim could change his mind. He was wet before she went back to the center of his sphincter, and this time, when she probed it with the tip of her tongue it wasn't as taut as her first try.

The tip of her tongue broke through and she traced the inside of his sphincter as he gasped at the new sensation. Abby knew that he was sceptical to this, and she was proud of Tim when he didn't make a sound of angst. She was slow with her tongue, letting him get used to it before she finally pushed her tongue in further, eating his ass out, like he had her.

To him, it felt wet, and not in a good way, but as he unclenched further, and she used her tongue in a way that he never thought she could, he found himself breathless in a good way.

"I'm going to use my fingers now, okay?" Abby whispered against his flesh, her gaze drawn to the pink, puckered flesh with a small opening now in the center that was just the right size of the tip of her tongue.

"Okay," Tim whispered, licking his lips. He was nervous, of course he was. He'd never had anything up there except when he had his physical for work, and that had been one of the most humiliating and uncomfortable things he had experienced; it was at the top of the list along with getting tased and kicked in the balls. But Abby was gentle and her fingers were small, and he liked the way her tongue felt, and he wondered if her fingers would be the same.

Abby wanted to make this extra easy for Tim, so she slathered one of her index fingers with lube, and put the tip to his sphincter. As she started to push her finger in, his instinctual reaction was to clench at the intrusion. She paused and waiting patiently. His bit his lip as she pushed the rest of her finger in. He found it way uncomfortable. 

"Abby—" he started and she could hear the distaste in his tone.

"It feels like boogers in the beginning, but then it doesn't." She assured him, instantly recognizing her boyfriend's tone.

"Boogers?" Tim couldn't help but ask; what a thing to bring up at such a moment.

Abby shrugged even though he couldn't see it. "It fits, doesn't it?"

After a moment of thought, Tim was about to agree, but an unsure, "Oh," left his lips instead as Abby began to move her finger in and out. It was one of the oddest sensations he'd felt, and the fullness fact went up when she inserted another finger. There was a flare of discomfort, but that subsided as she started to move her fingers.

Abby didn't even try to hide the satisfied smile as she heard a small moan escape his lips as she started scissoring her fingers. She knew that boys' and girls' backdoors were built different; boys had something inside them that created pleasure for them, almost like girls did for their front door, that was absent from their back. And she knew exactly the moment that she hit it in Tim.

"Ah!" His hips jerked on the pillow, as a toe cracking thing jolted through him. It was nothing that he'd ever felt before in his life. It wasn't like a blowjob. It almost felt like the moment he had a hot orgasm and cumed. It was a new feeling, a good feeling, and he wanted to feel it again. "W-what was that?" He asked tentatively.

"Did you like that?" She murmured, her ministrations never stilling.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Can you—can you do it again, Abs?"

Abby didn't answer with words as she added the third and last finger, and any discomfort he might have felt at the knew addition was cut off with a moan as she thrust them in and out, and found his prostate one more time.

"Are you ready?" She asked after a little while, her fingers now sliding in and out of him easily.

Tim's breath was heavy with pleasure as he asked, "There's more?"

"You wanted to go all the way, don't you?"

"You mean like—"

"Hm-hm."

"But you're a girl," he said in confusion, his brain to muddled as her fingers kept moving, it was a little hard for him to concentrate.

"I have a little something to help me out," and she pulled her fingers completely from his opening.

"Why'd you stop?" he couldn't find it in him to move, it still felt like she was inside him.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." She murmured.

She quickly stepped into her strap-on. She made sure the attached dildo was smaller—she didn't want anything too big for Timmy's first time—and connected the attachment, inserting it into her wet vagina, gasping as it slid inside her.

"Abby?"

"Don't worry, I'm here." She said, appearing between his legs once again. "It's going to hurt a first, but once your body adjusts, all you'll feel is the pleasure."

"Okay," he nodded. "I trust you."

She covered the blue dildo in lube before she lined the head at his pulsing hole. Tim held his breath as he felt in start to push inside his opening. Before, his first instinct was to clench, but after having Abby's fingers inside of him feeling so good, he was a little more willing to accept the intrusion—which he now realized must be a strap-on. The thought didn't disturb him now as much as it would have earlier.

He sucked a breath in through his teeth as he felt the flare of pain that she had talked about. In that instant he wanted to tell her to stop, that he didn't want to do this anymore. He knew that she would, without a second thought. But he took a minute as she pushed fully into him. This was what she must have felt when he did this to her, and he was just as careful with her as she was being with him. He wanted to do it for her, and for himself; he wanted to have this connection with her. So when she paused and asked how he was doing, he told her to keep going.

Abby slowly started to rock. She wanted Tim to get passed the pain first, before she started to thrust—she didn't want the pleasure to be tainted by the discomfort. She watched his expression carefully, and when his furrowed brow smoothed out, she pulled halfway out, before softly, gently thrusting in.

Tim gasped. "Again." Abby didn't need to be asked twice. She thrust into him the same way several more times. "Y-you don't have to be s-so gentle, Abs."

Abby smiled, her palms holding his thighs as she started to pump faster. Her soft moans danced with his, as with each thrust done unto him, it was mirrored unto her. She could tell when the dildo hit his prostate; his hips would thrust, and it would move inside him.

His cock was hard and leaking, and though it was left untouched, it didn't take away from the pleasure that he was feeling. When he had agreed to do this, he never expected it to feel like this. He could feel his climax rising, and though it was quicker than usual, he wasn't embarrassed as he called out her name when he reached orgasm. Watching her watching him, as she moaned and thrust into him, was one of the more hottest and beautiful things he'd ever seen.

He was like JELL-O on the mattress, his cum on his thighs. Though Abby hadn't orgasmed herself, the thought didn't take away from the pleasure she had felt as she pulled out of Tim. She took the strap-on off, and the dildo out and tossed them aside as she climbed up the bed and spooned up against his side.

"Mmm." He put an arm around her and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.

Abby giggled. "That good, huh?" She knew that she should clean him up, but she wanted him to feel how good it was without interruption.

"Better than you said it'd be," he told her, his voice trembling as he still felt the aftershocks.

"I never lie, do I?"

"Let's not get into that just now," he murmured jokingly, and she chucked him in the ribs for his rib.

"So, no regrets."

"Well..."

She frowned at him.

"Just that I didn't last longer." He said after a moment.

"Next time," she said, turning on her stomach so that she could look down at him.

"Oh, there's going to be a next time?" he asked coyly.

"Oh, so you don't want to do this again?" she asked innocently.

"No!" he said instantly. "I mean yes. I do! I want to do this again!" he told her seriously.

She smiled down at him. "I knew it! Once you go Abby, there's no going back." She giggled.

"Don't I know it," he murmured, taking her chin between his thumb and finger, and pulling her in for a deep kiss filled with tongue. She melted into it; if anyone knew how to use tongue better than her, it was him.

F

 


End file.
